


Unsolicitedly Sent In

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set during the early WH years; “First Lady Out of Lamps? The Kinky Side of the White House?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicitedly Sent In

The moment he heard her enter the room, he looked up from his reading material – and raised an eyebrow at the object she was carrying. Seeing his expression, she smirked and cracked the whip.

“Apparently, it came in the mail with a note saying that I should whip you into shape.”

Not sure whether to be amused or concerned, he shook his head. “As if you need it.”

“That seems to be the consent around here. But I’m not so sure...” She cracked the whip again.

“You seem to enjoy that a little bit too much,” he observed.

“You think?” Another crack followed as her eyes twinkled. “Honestly, can you imagine the press getting wind of this?”

“First Lady Out of Lamps? The Kinky Side of the White House?” he suggested, laughing.

“Something along those lines for sure,” she agreed. “So we better get rid of this.”

“Or hide it well.”

Her shocked expression made him laugh loudly.

“Add some over-knee boots, a bit of leather and lace... It’d suit you,” he went on, earnestly but clearly tongue in cheek.

She cracked the whip near his feet. “Be careful what you wish for, Mister President,” she said in a tone that oozed danger.

Oh yeah, he knew better than to challenge her, but he had never been able to help himself when it came to her. However, while he was all for experimenting in the bedroom – and they had done, did their fair share of it – some things weren’t his cup of tea. Pain was one of those things. While she knew this and shared the feeling, he had to tread carefully or he would find himself tied to the bed one morning, he was sure of it. There was no knowing what she’d do when provoked.

He picked up the end of the whip and reeled her in until he could grab her by the waist and pull her onto his lap.

“Forget everything I just said.” He kissed her on the lips before adding, “Except maybe the lace part?” Yes, he couldn’t help himself.

“Are you sure? I was just getting fond of this thing.” She stroked the whip with her thumb.

Taking it out of her hand, he threw it out of her reach. “Yes, I’m very sure.” He captured her lips again, this time in a longer kiss. As the kiss went on, grew more passionate and deepened, his hands found their way under her shirt, moving upward until she stopped them.

“You wanted to discuss lace. No lace involved here at the moment. Only silk.” Her clarification made him groan.

“You’re killing me here, sweetheart.”

“Finish your paperwork, be in bed early and you might be rewarded.” She kissed him once more before sliding off his lap, much to his dismay.

“And there you proved my point. You don’t need the whip.”

Throwing him a seductive look over her shoulder, she picked up the object in question and left the room.

Just as he picked up the file he had been working on again, he heard a crack from the corridor.

Life surely was never boring with her around, and he couldn’t wait for the night.

The End.


End file.
